Vanilla
by Redvelvetunicorns
Summary: Daryl overhears Carol call their sex life 'vanilla' and sets out to change things. Rated M for pretty much pure smut.


It had been a long day. Daryl and Rick had been out on what was supposed to be a simple supply run but a rather large herd had delayed their return a considerable amount. By the time they made their way back through the gates of Alexandria they were both exhausted. As they walked through the house they had learned to call their own they heard the chatter of their friends from the kitchen, just the girls it sounded like. The howling laughter suggesting that they had made a dent in the crate of wine Tara and Glenn had found on their last outing, deciding they all needed a treat after recent events.

"What are you talking about? We're really not that loud are we? You and Glenn are worse!" They heard Michonne shout, Rick's eye widened as he listened to Michonne gossip about their sex lives. "What about you and Daryl?" Tara questioned Carol. "I'm surprised we haven't heard you two going at it yet. You have done it haven't you?"

"Yeah you two have been dancing around each other since way back on the farm," added Maggie. "I thought that when something finally happened with you guys it would be explosive."

"Of course we have done it, it's just- " Carol wasn't sure how to explain the situation, it had only been just over a month or so since her and Daryl had finally given in to their feelings for one another. "We're both still so new to this you know. We've both been through a hell of a lot even before the world went to shit, so we're just taking it slow you know."

"Taking it slow?" Asked Rosita, "I didn't take Dixon for the vanilla type, I thought he would be like a wild animal between the sheets!" Daryl's face was flaming while Rick shifted on his feet uncomfortably. Was she really saying that he was boring in bed?  
"Stop it," Carol scolded. "I'm just saying that we haven't really done anything 'out there' yet you know. There's nothing wrong with vanilla."

Fuck this Daryl thought storming back out the front door. How could she sit there and talk about him like that in front of all their family. He was so embarrassed. He sat on the steps outside one of the empty houses in the neighbourhood and thought about what he had heard. Is that what she thought about him, that he was boring? Did he not satisfy her? She always seemed like she was enjoying it, he thought that was all she wanted.

It wasn't that Daryl didn't have a kinky side, he did. There were a million different scenarios about her he had pictured in his head when he was alone, his own fist wrapped around dick, scenarios he never thought he would ever be brave enough to really act out. But he knew what she had been through with Ed and he was terrified of hurting her, he didn't want to push her to do anything she was uncomfortable with.

He needed to clear his head for a bit, jumping on his bike and heading back out the front gate, no one questioned it knowing that when Daryl needed his space outside the walls they were best to just give it to him. Daryl had never been the most confident person, women and sex had never been an area he had particularly excelled at in his life. He remembered all the shit had gotten from Merle when he was younger. He drove for hours until the feeling of betrayal and embarrassment started to wear off, he was never going to just forget about them all sat around laughing at him. He decided then and there that if it was his kinky side she wanted, then that's exactly what she was going to get.

When he got back home it was in the late hours of the night, he was starting to get nervous about what he was about to do but he couldn't back out now. When he walked through the front door Carol was up waiting for him, worry etched into her features, Rick had told them they had overheard them.

"Daryl! Daryl, oh my god I'm so sorry" she panicked. "I know you're a private person I shouldn't have been talking about it at all but what you overheard, I didn't mean it like that I swear." She really didn't either, she loved sex with Daryl, it was the best she had ever had. "All that shit that was said back there. Can we just forget about it?"

She studied him warily as she waited for him to respond. He seemed tense, his features weren't giving away anything he was thinking and it worried her.

"Ya gonna let me prove that shit ain't true?" He growled.

"Huh?" She didn't understand what he was saying.

"You said that everything we had done was vanilla. I wanna change that, if you'll let me."

She simply stood and stared him for a few moments, not being able to wrap her head around what he was saying, "Are you serious?"

He nodded his head slowly, eyes dark, "If you'll let me."

"Daryl, you don't have to do this, seriously. What happened back there really was just meaningless gossip, we had a bit too much to drink with dinner is all. What we have is incredible, I love you so much. I wouldn't change you for the world." She desperately needed him to know that she didn't expect anything from him, that she already thought he was perfect.

"I know, only ever with you like that cause I'm scared of hurting you. I don' wanna be like him, wanna make sure you feel safe with me cause… I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

Her heart swelled at his words, she did feel safe with him, always. Overwhelmed by the urge to hold him she lunged forward taking his face in both her hands and crashing her lips to his forcefully. He grunted and stumbled at the sudden movement but she quickly felt him smiling into the kiss, his hands quickly gripping the back of her thighs and hoisting her up effortlessly, her legs wrapped around his waist as he trapped her between his body and the wall. She wasted no time deepening the kiss, craving the taste of him on her tongue. Her fingers weaved deeper into his hair, grasping the locks tightly and giving a gentle tug resulting in a low growl being pulled from deep in his chest. It was one of her favourite sounds, her whole body flushing with heat and need.

"You wanna take this upstairs and show me what you really wanna do to me?" She was breathing heavily as they broke apart from the kiss. He nodded furiously dropping her legs from his grip, he entwined his fingers with hers and hurriedly led her up the stairs to the bedroom they now shared. They hastily shed their clothes and collided with each other once more.

"I can't wait to see what you have in mind," she purred into his ear as he climbed over her where she now lay on their bed, his fingers tracing tender patterns over her soft pale skin. He smirked into her neck and ran his tongue over the light smattering of freckles that adorned her collarbones before capturing the skin between his lips and sucking hard. She responded with a roll of her hips, feeling the stiffness of his arousal already prodding at her heat.

He pulled away and sauntered over to their dresser, she watched him with a curious gaze as he rummaged in one the draws, her eyes roaming down his perfect body and landing on his gorgeous ass. He turned abruptly and huffed out a laugh as he caught her eyes devouring him. She immediately stared at the two rags that he held a little hesitantly in his hands. "How d'ya feel about being tied up?" he asked cautiously.

She snagged her lower lip between her teeth as she felt wave of heat flood to her core. She nodded her head in approval and he climbed his way back over her and tenderly took one of her wrists in his hands, taking his time to rub soothing circles over her palm before lifting and tying it to the bed frame above her head, repeating the same motions with her other hand too. When he was done he planted a firm peck to the middle of her forehead before whispering reassuring words in her ear, "If anythin' gets too much for ya jus' say the word and we stop."

Her eyes gleamed with a mixture of affection and excitement and he started to map out her body with his fingertips ever so lightly, starting from where her wrists were trapped to the headboard and making his way downwards. She squirmed helplessly as he reached a particularly ticklish area, her giggles turning to gasps as he leaned down to take one of her stiff nipples in his mouth. His hands were now at her thighs; he pushed them so he could settle on his knees between her parted legs and continue his ministrations with his fingers. This time he started at her knees and faintly trailed up the inside of her thighs and back down again, just barely grazing the part of her she was most desperate for him to touch. Each time he made his way back up she bucked her hips forward, a silent plea for him to just touch her. He smirked and gazed at her sex, he could see how turned on she was now, the pale pink skin glistening with her wetness. He was instantly struck with the urge to taste her, ducking down he wrapped his arm around the backs of her thighs to hold her in place and delved his tongue into her folds. She threw her head back and whined with pleasure as lapped her up mercilessly. He loved the way she was thrusting herself wildly into his face, he moaned into her loudly, the vibration travelling through her entire body.

"Daryl! Oh fuck, yes!" She was franticly trying to get her hands free, desperate to grip her fingers into his hair as he went down on her. She felt him sink two of his fingers inside her while his tongue continued to flick and suck at her clit, stroking so perfectly at that spot that drove her wild. Before long she was coming apart under his touch, crying out uncontrollably as she struggled against her bonds. She rode out her high clenching around his fingers, her whole body practically leaving the bed as he continued to plunge his fingers in and out. When she was done he turned his head to place one firm but gentle bite on the inside of her thigh, she yelped at the pain but found that she actually liked it.

"I wanna touch you! I need to touch you Daryl, please let me free," she pleaded, her frame still trembling in his hold. He leaned over to grant her wish, untying the rags and flinging them across the room. Her hands instantly flew to his shaggy locks and wrenched his face towards her own, tasting herself on his lips.

"What do you want Carol? Tell me what you want," he grumbled lowly.

"You. I just want you. Please just fuck me," she panted with shaky breaths, but that wasn't good enough for him, he wanted to know exactly how she wanted it.

"You want it like this?" He ground his hips into hers for emphasis drawing another needy moan from her.

"Yes, like that," he wasn't convinced.

"How about you get on top and ride me?" She nodded her head in a frenzy, dying to feel him filling her up.

"Against the wall?"

"Yes! Christ please just do it I'm begging you!" She was getting extremely restless now.

"From behind?" That was the one; he saw something flicker in her eyes, lust. They had never done it in that position before, always preferring to see her face when he sank his length into her.

He urged her to flip over and clawed at her hips, drawing them up to meet his. He pried her legs open further and guided his cock to her entrance.

"You good?"

"I'm good," she reassured. "Do it, please."

With one jerk of his strong hips the blunt head of his cock dipped inside her, Carol buried her face into the pillow, muffling her delighted screams as his shaft slipped further into her a little at a time. By the time he was buried completely inside her the air had been ripped from her lungs, this position allowed him to go deeper than he ever had before.

He reached over and gripped her shoulders, "C'mere," he murmured, urging her body upright and pulling her so her back was flush with his heaving chest. She turned her head gasping and he nuzzled her temple affectionately. Filled with a new found confidence he started to rock his hips up, slickness coating his member every time he forced himself a little further inside.

"Damn baby," he panted as she tightened around him, his calloused hands wrapped around her front, one gripping her breast to hold her to him, the other reaching down to rub circles over her sensitive nub. Carol let out an animalistic moan, so loud he swore he could feel it straight down in her core. He savoured the feeling of her warm, soft flesh gripping him tightly. She threw her head back so it was resting on his shoulder, the things he was doing made her dizzy, this was the best thing she had felt.

She bucked her ass back against him hard and Daryl countered her movements. "More Daryl more!" she whined. He picked up the pace of both his thrusts and his fingers, holding back his climax with more self-control than he knew he had. Her walls were rubbing him so perfectly it was driving him crazy. He sucked on the salty skin at her neck and nipped gently at her earlobe, whispering in her ear how amazing she was making him feel.

"Like that, just like that," she thrust back cherishing him, loving him. Her core ached wonderfully at the feel of his invading hardness, she was so close to losing control again. Sweat had broken out on their bodies and their hearts were pounding dangerously fast. He felt her continuously tightening around him and could tell she was about to come, every primal instinct coursed through him as he thrust into her pussy with as much effort as he could muster. Her whole frame tensed as her orgasm ripped through her with force, the lust coursed through Daryl's veins as he cradled her body through her climax.

"Fuck, so wet," all she could do was hum in response, her mind to clouded with bliss to form words at that moment. Her legs were shaking violently and he removed the hand he had on her clit to grip her thigh, steadying her as he carried on fucking her.

"Come on baby," she urged, her tight passage caressing his engorged member, she knew he was also on the edge. Daryl could barely breath, his face buried into the side of her neck, sharp puffs of hot air fanning across her skin as he finally let himself come. The muscles in his belly tensed up as the white heat rushed down his length, spilling his release inside her, crying out as he experienced one of the most intense orgasms of his life. He was exhausted but he didn't want this to end, still bucking weakly through her wetness until he felt himself go soft.

Both of their tremoring bodies felt numb, as their heart rates returned to normal they attempted to unlock their tangled limbs. Both of them gasped at the loss of connection as he pulled himself free of her, they collapsed against the pillows and she snuggled into his side. He immediately wrapped himself around her and turned to kiss her, gentle, nipping at each other's lips tenderly. They were pulled from their bubble by a sudden voice from the other side of the door.

"Hell yeah now that's more like it!" Tara cheered playfully.

Daryl and Carol blinked at each other before falling into a fit of laughter. Light headed with happiness the two lovers enjoyed the moment, kissing and touching until they realised how late it was and curled into each other, drifting into the most peaceful sleep either had experience in a long while. 


End file.
